Autumn's Rain
by Kuhaku
Summary: Cinta tak harus memiliki -banyak yang berkata begitu. Bila takdir sudah berkata, maka begitulah. Ikuti arusnya, jangan melawan. Atau kau akan tenggelam. Bagaimana kalau.. dia melawan takdir? Mungkin dia satu-satunya.


**Autumn's Rain**

**AkaKuro**

**slight AkaMayu and KiKuro**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship**

**Rate T**

**Warning!: OOC, AU, yaoi, typo(s), slash, BL, un-betaed, etc**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Story and OCs © Kuhaku**

* * *

Awan abu-abu menghiasi langit sore, air hujan jatuh dengan deras dari langit, mengguyur bumi. Sesekali petir menyambar bersahut-sahutan dengan suara yang kencang. Namun, pemuda itu sama sekali tak terganggu oleh suara petir. Ia duduk di sofa yang empuk dan nyaman, bergelung dalam selimutnya ditemani laptop hitam di pangkuannya dan segelas coklat panas. Jari-jarinya sibuk menari di atas _keyboard_ laptop yang ia pangku, menyelesaikan _deadline_ novelnya. Sesekali ia menyesap coklat panas ditambah marshmallow putih kenyal dengan mata tetap tertuju pada layar laptop.

Sejenak jarinya berhenti bergerak, ia melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Pukul 4 sore. Ia masih punya banyak waktu sebelum makan malam. Pemuda itu mengeratkan selimut yang menggulung tubuhnya agar tetap hangat. Ia kembali menekuni _draft_ novel yang sedang ia kerjakan di laptopnya sekarang.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan di pintu membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Ia berhenti mengetik, menyimpan _file_ di laptopnya kemudian menutup layar laptop, masih menyala. Ia membuka selimut tebal yang menggulung tubuhnya kemudian menurunkan kedua kakinya yang tadi ia naikkan di atas sofa. Kedua kakinya melangkah menuju pintu jati rumahnya. Pemuda bersurai biru itu membuka kunci pintu rumahnya dan membukakan pintu bagi tamunya.

"Sei-kun?"

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, keadaannya kacau dan basah kuyup. Surai merahnya berantakan, kepalanya ia tundukkan ke bawah, dan wajahnya terlihat muram. Air hujan menetes dari ujung surai merah dan kemeja merah marun yang basah di tubuhnya.

"Ah, ayo masuk. Aku akan mengambilkan handuk untukmu."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sei-kun itu menurut, ia masuk ke dalam berdiri di ruang tamu dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, pemuda bersurai biru itu kembali ke ruang tamu sambil membawa sehelai handuk putih yang dilipat dengan rapi.

"Ini, Sei-kun.. keringkan tubuhmu." Ujar pemuda bersurai biru itu sambil menyodorkan handuk putih yang ia bawa.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu melirik handuk yang diberikan pemuda bersurai biru di hadapannya. Ia mengacuhkan handuk yang diberikan padanya, tetap tak bersuara sejak tadi. Pemuda bersurai biru itu menarik kembali handuk yang ia bawa. Dengan wajah khawatir, pemuda bersurai biru itu mengeringkan surai sang pemuda di hadapannya. Menggosok surai merah itu dengan perlahan.

"Sei-kun, tolong keringkan saja dulu rambutmu. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat. Sei-kun duduklah di sofa, aku akan segera kembali."

Pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya mengangguk kecil, ia kemudian duduk di sofa sambil mengalungkan handuk putih tadi di lehernya. Ia duduk dalam diam, ruangan itu pun menjadi sunyi. Tak lama, pemuda bersurai biru itu kembali ke ruang tamu sambil membawa secangkir _jasmine tea_ hangat. Ia menyodorkan gelas itu kepada pemuda bersurai merah di hadapannya.

"Ini, Sei-kun.. minumlah."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sei-kun itu melirik sedikit kemudian ia mengambil cangkir itu. Bukannya ia minum, cangkir yang terbuat dari keramik berwarna putih itu ia letakkan dengan cepat di atas meja. Gerakannya begitu tiba-tiba, pemuda bersurai merah itu menarik lengan pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda bersurai biru itu kaget, ia limbung dan jatuh ke pangkuan sang pemuda bersurai merah.

"Se..Sei-kun?!"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mendongak, tatapannya tak bisa diartikan. "Diamlah, Tetsuya." Kemudian dengan cepat, pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu mencium bibir pemuda bersurai biru di hadapannya, penuh dengan paksaan.

"Mmph!"

Ciuman panas itu berlanjut, didominasi oleh sang surai merah. Akashi mengajak lidah Kuroko bergulat di dalam mulut, saliva dan desahan lolos dari bibir pink mungil Kuroko. Akhirnya, ciuman mereka pun terputus karena memerlukan pasokan oksigen. Nafas mereka terengah-engah.

Setelah nafas mereka kembali normal, Kuroko masih duduk di pangkuan Akashi menangkup pipi pemuda di hadapannya. "Ada apa, Sei-kun? Apa kau ada masalah?"

Akashi melirik Kuroko yang duduk di pangkuannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Hmm.. begitulah." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan dan serak.

Kuroko turun dari pangkuan Akashi, ia berlutut di depan Akashi yang duduk di atas sofa. Kedua tangannya membelai pipi Akashi dengan lembut, pandangannya melunak.

"Ada apa, Sei-kun?"

Akashi semakin mendekatkan pipinya pada salah satu tangan Kuroko, mencari kenyamanan dari orang lain. Kedua matanya tertutup, memendam kepedihan, alisnya berkerut. Ia tidak menjawab, terus diam.

"Sei-kun?"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu tak menjawab, ia bahkan malah tertidur. Kuroko menghela nafasnya.

"_Mou_.. jangan tidur dalam keadaan basah, Sei-kun.."

Kuroko berdiri, ia menyampirkan lengan kiri Akashi ke bahunya kemudian membawa pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ke kamar. Kuroko merebahkan Akashi di atas tempat tidurnya, ia kemudian beranjak menghampiri lemari baju. Kuroko mulai mencari baju Akashi –yang sengaja di tinggal di dalam lemarinya.

"Mana ya.." gumamnya, sibuk membongkar lemari baju miliknya.

"Ah.. ini.." ujar Kuroko sambil menarik sebuah kantung plastik bening berisi sebuah kaos warna hitam dan celana training abu-abu muda. Kuroko menutup pintu lemari bajunya kemudian kembali ke sisi tempat tidur. Kuroko meletakkan pakaian yang ia ambil tadi di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya.

"Sei-kun.. Sei-kun, bagun.."

Kuroko mengguncang pelan tubuh Akashi, namun hanya erangan dan gumaman yang ia terima sebagai balasannya. Lagi-lagi Kuroko kembali menghela nafas –panjang. Ia mengangkat tubuh Akashi yang sedikit lebih besar darinya, melepas baju dan celananya yang basah karena hujan deras di luar. Kuroko mengeringkan tubuh Akashi yang masih basah dengan handuk baru yang ia bawa. Kuroko kemudian mengenakan pakaian yang ia ambil dari lemari kepada Akashi. Ia kembalikan Akashi ke posisinya semula –berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Kuroko menyelimuti Akashi kemudian pergi sambil membawa baju kotor Akashi untuk dicuci.

Kuroko kembali melangkah ke ruang tamu, ia mengunci pintu depan dan membawa laptopnya ke kamar. Ia hendak mengerjakan novelnya sambil menemani Akashi yang sedang tidur di kamar.

'Ada apa dengan Sei-kun, ya?' batin Kuroko. Tak biasanya Akashi datang ke rumahnya dengan keadaan berantakan seperti ini. Terlebih lagi bagi seorang CEO perusahaan nomor 1 di Jepang ini, Akashi Seijuurou. Biasanya, Akashi selalu pergi dengan keadaan rapi, tak pernah berantakan dan kacau seperti ini. Kecuali…

**…****.::::****::::.…**

"Nngh.."

Tampak pemuda bersurai merah itu mengerang karena tidurnya terganggu. Ia menarik selimut yang menghangatkan tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher, mencari kehangatan di tengah dinginnya musim salju. Ia membalikkan posisi tubuhnya, berbalik ke arah kanan.

Kuroko melirik Akashi yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut, berputar dan membalikkan tubuhnya beberapa kali. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, biasanya ada yang mengganggu pikiran Akashi. Kuroko melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya, pukul 8 malam. Sudah 4 jam Akashi tertidur. Kuroko menghentikan aktivitasnya mengetik novel, ia memijit kedua ujung matanya yang terasa penat. Sedari tadi ia menyelesaikan novelnya yang tinggal 15 halaman dan sekarang pun akhirnya selesai. Kuroko mengirim naskah novelnya kepada editornya, ia kemudian mematikan laptopnya. Kuroko meletakkan laptop itu di atas meja yang ada di kamarnya, ia berdiri dan meraih ponselnya, hendak menelepon editornya.

_"__Moshi-moshi?"_

"Ah, Kana-san?"

_"__Tetsuya-kun?"_

"Mhm, naskah sudah ku kirim lewat e-mail, baru saja. Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai."

_"__Ah, ha'i, Arigatou, Tetsuya-kun."_

"Mhm, _jaa_.. _konbanwa_."

_"__Ha'i, konbanwa."_

Kuroko mematikan ponselnya kemudian melirik Akashi di atas tempat tidurnya, belum bangun. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Kuroko kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju ke dapur, hendak memasak makan malam. Hari ini, karena ada Akashi, maka ia akan memasak makanan kesukaan Akashi, _tofu soup_. Kuroko mengenakan _apron _yang tergantung rapi di dapur kemudian mulai memasak.

"Nngh.."

Akashi kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun, sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi. Akashi duduk di atas tempat tidur, melempar pandangannya ke sekitar dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam.

"Ini.. kamar Tetsuya?" gumamnya sambil melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Kuroko tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar. "Ah, Sei-kun sudah bangun. Tepat sekali."

Akashi langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kamar, menatap Kuroko yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sendok sup di tangan kanannya.

"Tetsuya.."

"Hm?"

"Aku.. kenapa di sini?"

Tetsuya terdiam. "Eh.. Sei-kun.. tidak ingat? Tadi sore Sei-kun ke sini dengan keadaan basah kuyup, _gomen _kalau lancang tapi aku menggantikan baju Sei-kun."

Akashi melirik pakaian yang ia kenakan, memang benar berbeda dari baju kantornya. Ia mendongak, kembali menatap Kuroko yang berdiri dengan wajah sedikit bingung.

"Ayo, kita makan dulu. Aku sudah membuat _tofu_ _soup_ kesukaan Sei-kun." Ajak Kuroko.

Akashi mengangguk kecil. Ia menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutup tubuhnya kemudian turun dari atas tempat tidur, mereganggkan tubuhnya sedikit. Kuroko membalikkan tubuhnya, tahu Akashi akan mengikutinya ke ruang makan.

"Sei-kun duduk saja, akan ku ambilkan dulu sup nya." Ujar Kuroko.

Akashi menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan kemudian duduk sambil menunggu Kuroko datang membawa makan malam mereka. Tak lama, Kuroko kembali dengan dua mangkuk nasi dan sebuah panci kecil berisi _tofu soup_ kesukaan Akashi. Tetsuya meletakkan panci itu di tengah-tengah meja makan, satu mangkuk nasi dan mangkuk kosong di hadapannya dan Akashi.

"Sei-kun, ayo makan dulu.." ujar Tetsuya sambil tersenyum pada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Tangan Tetsuya pun meraih mangkuk kecil di hadapan Seijuurou untuk mengambilkannya sup. Tetsuya kemudian mengambil sup baginya sendiri setelah meletakkan mangkuk tadi di hadapan Seijuurou. Mereka berdua pun makan dalam diam, tak seorang pun diantara mereka yang berencana untuk memecah keheningan, toh mereka memang lebih suka keadaan yang sunyi seperti ini.

**…****.::::****::::….**

Pemuda itu duduk di sofa, melamun. Kedua tangannya bertautan. Hujan masih turun dengan deras di luar, padahal kini sudah pukul 10 malam. Pemuda bersurai merah itu terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya hingga tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain di ruangan itu.

"Sei-kun?"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil. Ia mendongak, menatap pemuda bersurai biru dihadapannya yang membawa dua cangkir keramik berwarna putih. Ia tak dapat melihat jelas isi cangkir itu, namun yang jelas isinya adalah sesuatu yang hangat, asap mengepul dari dalamnya.

Kuroko menyodorkan satu cangkir yang ia genggam di tangan kanannya. "Ini, minumlah, Sei-kun."

Akashi mengangguk. Ia menerima cangkir putih itu, melihat isinya. Secangkir coklat panas dengan marshmallow. Akashi langsung meneguk coklat panas itu, lumayan dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya dari udara dingin yang menusuk tulang. Sedang Kuroko mendudukkan dirinya di sofa samping tempat Akashi duduk, ia melirik Akashi yang meneguk minumannya. Kuroko mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangannya pada cangkir keramik yang ia bawa.

Akashi sedari tadi merasa diperhatikan menoleh, menatap Kuroko. Ia letakkan cangkir putih itu di meja tamu. "Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Hm? Ah.." Kuroko meletakkan cangkir itu sejenak, kemudian menundukkan wajahnya, menatap ke lantai "Aku.. hanya penasaran."

"Penasaran? Penasaran karena apa?"

Ia mendongak, menatap Akashi. "Apa.. Sei-kun punya masalah?"

Akashi terdiam, bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, tampak mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Ehm.. yah.. begitulah.." jawab Akashi sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ada apa memangnya?"

Akashi mendongak, menatap Kuroko sebelum menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sei-kun?"

"Aku.. aku.. dan Chihiro.."

"Ada apa dengan Mayuzumi-kun?"

"Bertengkar. Dia… minta putus."

Kuroko terdiam, dia harus berpikir sebuah jawaban yang tepat untuk menghibur Akashi. Akashi kembali menunduk, ekspresinya begitu muram.

"Bertengkar.. karena apa, Sei-kun?"

Akashi mendongak, menatap Kuroko yang penasaran. "Dia memintaku ambil cuti, aku sedang sibuk." Ujar Akashi sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi.. dia minta putus karena merasa terabaikan, begitu?" Tanya Kuroko pada Akashi.

Akashi mengangguk masih dengan wajah menunduk. "Yah, kurang lebih begitu."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke depan, pandangan matanya tertuju pada cangkir putih di atas meja. "Kalau begitu.. Sei-kun jelaskan saja pada Mayuzumi-kun. Bukankah masalah jika kalian sampai putus, Sei-kun?"

Hening, Akashi tidak menjawab pertanyaan atau mungkin pernyataan Kuroko. Tampaknya ia sibuk berpikir, kedua tangannya saling bertautan. Sedang Kuroko sesekali melirik Akashi yang sedang bimbang dari sudut matanya.

Akashi tiba-tiba menghela nafas panjang sebelum berdiri. Kuroko mendongak, menatap Akashi yang juga memandang ke arahnya.

"Sei-kun? Ada apa?"

Dengan cepat, Akashi menarik lengan Kuroko, membuat Kuroko ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

"E..eh?!"

Tak sampai di situ saja, Akashi kemudian menarik lengan Kuroko, membawanya semakin ke tengah rumah dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Kuroko pun dipaksa menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah kaki Akashi yang panjang itu, sedikit kesulitan.

"Se.. Sei-kun! _Ittai_.."

Akashi tetap tak menghiraukan protes dari Kuroko. Ia terus menarik Kuroko hingga mereka masuk ke kamar tidur milik Kuroko. Akashi langsung menghempaskan Kuroko di atas tempat tidur. Akashi yang berdiri di depan tempat tidur melepaskan pakaiannya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ia kemudian naik ke atas tempat tidur, tepat di atas Kuroko. Kuroko memandang Akashi yang ada di atasnya.

"Sei… kun.." Kuroko membelai pipi Akashi, ia tersenyum kecil. Kuroko kemudian mengangguk. "Lakukan saja.. jika itu bisa membantumu, Sei-kun.."

Setelah itu tak ada lagi kalimat terucap dari bibir mereka, hanya erangan dan desahan erotis memenuhi ruangan kecil itu.

**…****.::::****::::….**

"Mmn.." erangan kecil lolos dari bibir pink mungil itu. Pemiliknya menggeliat di dalam selimut. Kuroko menarik selimut yang menemani tidurnya hingga sebatas leher. Ia sedang tidak ingin pergi ke luar selimut, terlalu dingin baginya. Lagipula, novelnya sudah selesai yang artinya ia bisa bersantai.

Grek!

Pintu kamar di tutup. Kuroko pun langsung bangun, ia melempar pandangannya ke sekitar. Bajunya berserakan di lantai akibat semalam, sprei putih itu kusut dan tidak teratur, bantal serta guling jatuh ke bawah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke ambang pintu, seorang pemuda bersurai merah terang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Sei-kun?"

Pemuda itu menoleh dari layar ponselnya. "Hm?"

"Sudah.. lebih baik?"

Akashi mengangguk kecil kemudian kembali menekuni ponsel dalam genggamannya. Kuroko tersenyum kecil, ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Kuroko mengambil bajunya yang berserakan di bawah kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tidurnya.

Kuroko memandangi pantulan dirinya. Bercak merah dapat terlihat jelas di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, leher, tulang selangka, dada, dan di pundaknya. Kuroko sedikit tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia segera mandi dan kemudian mengambil _concealer_ untuk menutup jejak merah pudar akibat aktivitas semalam itu. Kuroko keluar, mendapati Akashi sedang duduk di atas bangku di kamarnya.

"Sei-kun sudah mandi?" Tanya Kuroko.

Akashi menoleh, menatap Kuroko. "Sudah." Jawabnya singkat sambil mengangguk kecil.

Drrt! Drrt!

Ponsel Akashi bergetar, ia pun mengangkat panggilan masuk sedang Kuroko memperhatikan Akashi sambil mengeringkan surai birunya dengan sehelai handuk putih.

"Un, _Jaa_." Akashi mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia menatap Kuroko yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Tetsuya, aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Dari Mayuzumi-kun?"

Akashi terdiam, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Kuroko tersenyum –senyum yang dipaksakan. "Kalau begitu, Sei-kun jelaskan semuanya, jangan sampai ada salah paham."

Kembali anggukan kecil yang Kuroko terima. Ia buru-buru mengenakan pakaiannya, kaos putih dengan garis vertikal biru tua dan celana hitam kemudian mengantar Akashi sampai ke pintu depan.

"_Jaa_, aku pergi dulu, Tetsuya."

"Ah, Sei-kun, tunggu sebentar."

Akashi yang hendak membalikkan tubuhnya mengurungkan niatnya itu, ia kembali berdiri menatap Kuroko. Kuroko berjinjit sedikit, mengecup pipi Akashi, membuat Akashi sedikit terkejut. Akashi memegangi pipi kirinya yang dikecup Tetsuya sekilas.

Kuroko tersenyum, begitu manis. "Itu _good luck charm_ buat Sei-kun."

Akashi tertegun, ia tidak menyangka Kuroko akan mengecupnya dan juga memberinya senyum yang begitu manis –menurutnya.

Dheg!

Akashi mencengkram baju yang ia kenakan di bagian dada.

"Sei-kun?" Kuroko melambai-lambaikan tangannya, menyadarkan Akashi yang melamun.

"Eh? Ah.." Akashi berdeham sedikit kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. "_Jaa_, _ittekimasu_, Tetsuya."

"_Itterashai_, Sei-kun."

Setelah Akashi menghilang dari pandangannya, Kuroko masuk ke dalam, hendak membereskan kamarnya yang oh sangat berantakan akibat semalam.

**…****.::::****::::...**

Kuroko mengambil sprei putih yang baru saja ia ganti, hendak ia masukkan ke mesin cuci. Kamar tidur sudah rapi, bantal dan guling sudah tertata di atas tempat tidur, sprei sudah diganti. Sekilas Kuroko melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya, pukul 11 siang. Sebentar lagi makan siang, ia harus buru-buru.

Ting.. Tong!

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh ke arah pintu. 'Siapa yang bertamu jam segini?' batin Kuroko. Ia buru-buru memasukkan sprei cuciannya ke dalam mesin cuci kemudian membukakan pintu bagi tamunya.

"Aomine-kun? Midorima-kun? Murasakibara-kun? Ada apa ke sini?"

Empat orang pemuda dengan surai berbeda warna berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Kurokocchi! Aku juga di sini-ssu!" teriak seorang pemuda bersurai kuning cerah.

Kuroko menoleh. "Ah, ternyata ada Kise-kun, aku tidak tahu."

"_Hidoi_-ssu!"

"Kau berisik, Kise. Diamlah." Ujar pemuda bersurai _navy_, Aomine Daiki.

"_Mou_.. aku kan hanya—"

"Masuklah, _minna_-san." Ujar Kuroko memotong ucapan Kise.

"Hei! Aku kan belum menyelesaikan kalimatku-ssu!" teriak Kise lagi.

Teriakan Kise diabaikan, mereka berempat masuk tanpa memperdulikan Kise. Sebelum Kise bisa masuk, pintu di tutup tepat di depan wajahnya.

Blam!

"Huwee.. Kurokocchi! Buka-ssu!" ujar Kise menggedor pelan pintu di hadapannya.

Pintu dibuka sedikit, Kuroko mengintip. "Harus?"

"Kurokocchi!"

"Ya, ya… masuklah, Kise-kun." Kuroko pun membuka lebar pintu itu, membiarkan Kise yang cemberut masuk ke dalam. Setelah itu ia kembali menutup pintu dan mendatangi keempat sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Ah, _minna_-san, akan kubuatkan minum. Teh? Kopi? Atau coklat panas?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Aku teh." Jawab Midorima.

"Aku kopi saja, Tetsu." Jawab Aomine.

"Aku coklat panas, Kuro-chin.." jawab Murasakibara sambil melahap snacknya.

"Aku teh seperti Midorimacchi-ssu!"

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah ke dapur, membuatkan minuman bagi teman-temannya. Tak lama, ia kembali dengan nampan berisi 5 cangkir minuman, empat untuk sahabatnya dan satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Kuroko pun ikut duduk di sofa, di sebelah Aomine.

"Jadi, ada apa ke sini, _minna_-san? Tumben kalian pergi ke sini beramai-ramai?" Tanya Kuroko membuka pembicaraan.

Keempat sahabatnya saling berpandangan, seolah saling menunjuk siapa yang harus menjelaskan. Kise yang duduk di samping Aomine menyikutnya.

"Oi, Kise!"

Kuroko menyipitkan kedua matanya, ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, ia menatap sahabat-sahabatnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ada apa, _minna_-san? Apa ada yang perlu kalian bicarakan padaku?"

"Ah, yah… kami hanya kebetulan bertemu di jalan sih.." jelas Aomine sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

Kuroko menoleh, menatap Aomine dengan mata yang disipitkan. "Jangan bohong, Aomine-kun." Ujarnya sambil menggeleng kecil.

Aomine langsung diam, ia menunduk. Kuroko pun menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang lain. "Ada apa, _minna _-san?"

Kuroko mengambil secangkir teh untuk dirinya sendiri, menenguknya kemudian kembali meletakkan cangkir itu di meja. Dengan mata terpejam, ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ada apa dengan kalian? Ah, tunggu.. aku tahu. Kalian khawatir?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Midorima, Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara terdiam, mereka tidak bisa membalas perkataan Kuroko. Kuroko membuka kedua matanya, menampakkan iris biru cerah itu. Ia mencibir, "Kenapa? Aku tepat sasaran?"

"Kurokocchi.."

Kuroko menunduk, tersenyum pahit. "Aku tahu, Kise-kun. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan." Jelasnya, suara bergetar.

"Tapi.. Kurokocchi.. kau yakin ini benar?"

Kuroko mendengus. "Benar? Salah? Entahlah.. aku hanya.. hanya.. entahlah Kise-kun.." air mata perlahan tumpah. Kise pun menjadi yang pertama untuk berdiri, merengkuh sosok rapuh Kuroko, tubuh mungilnya bergetar, menahan tangis.

"Kurokocchi.. kau tidak bisa begini terus.." ujar Kise.

Kuroko menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia menggeleng. "Aku.. aku tidak bisa, Kise-kun.."

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, Kise-kun. Kita tidak perlu membahas hal ini lagi." Ujar Kuroko sambil mendorong sedikit tubuh Kise yang memeluknya. "Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku." Tambahnya. Kuroko mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia mencoba tersenyum, memberikan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Aomine tiba-tiba berdiri. "Kau tidak bisa begini, Tetsu! Tidak bisa!" ujar Aomine dengan suara lantang. Kuroko mendongak, menatap wajah Aomine, penuh amarah.

"Kenapa.. Aomine-kun? Aku.. hanya.."

Lagi, Aomine menggeleng. "Tidak, kau tidak bisa begini. Mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri demi pemuda brengsek itu!" Aomine mendecih.

Kuroko kembali menunduk, tersenyum pahit. "Dia tidak brengsek, Aomine-kun."

"Tapi, Kuro-chin, Mine-chin benar. Kau tidak bisa begini." Ujar Murasakibara, alisnya mengerut tanda tidak senang. Sedang Midorima mengangguk setuju walau tidak bersuara.

"_Arigatou_, _minna_-san, sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi, aku.. aku tidak apa-apa."

Kini Midorima menggeleng, akhirnya turut buka suara. "Tidak, kau tidak baik-baik saja, Kuroko. Kami semua tahu." Ujar Midorima dengan kerutan di wajahnya. "Lepas topeng mu itu." Desisnya.

Kuroko meraba wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Topeng.." ia menggumam kecil, ia kemudian mendongak sambil tersenyum pahit. "Benar, ini topengku."

Aomine mendecak kesal, ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kurokocchi, ayolah! Kau tidak bisa selamanya begini."

"…"

"Tetsu! Kau tidak bisa terus begini! Lagipula sebentar lagi Akashi akan menikah!" ujar Aomine, berteriak lumayan kencang.

Kuroko tersentak, ia mendongak dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Me.. nikah? Sei-kun?"

Aomine menutup mulutnya. 'Bodoh..' makinya dalam hati. Sedang Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara memandang Aomine dengan tatapan tajam.

Kuroko berdiri. "Menikah?! Kalian bohong, kan?! Bohong.. pasti kalian berbohong.." ujar Kuroko, ia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak.. Sei-kun tidak.." Air mata mulai membanjiri wajah Kuroko. Mendengar orang yang ia cintai akan menikah? Sakit tentu saja.

Aomine duduk, menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak bohong.." jelas Aomine sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Dan karena itu, Tetsu, lupakan dia. Kau selalu saja menjadi pelariannya ketika ia bertengkar dengan Mayuzumi. Apa kau tidak lelah, hah?" Tanya Aomine, wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Sudahlah, _minna _-san. Lebih baik kalian pulang, aku .. aku ingin sendiri." Ujar Kuroko. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari sahabatnya, ia pergi dengan langkah gontai ke kamar.

Midorima, Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara pun mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci. Mereka menghela nafas pasrah, mereka pun keluar dari rumah Kuroko. Pergi meninggalkan Kuroko, mungkin dia memang butuh waktu untuk sendiri, untuk berpikir sendiri. Mungkin.

**…****.::::****::::….**

Pemuda itu duduk di sofa café, menunggu seseorang. Wajahnya tenang, secangkir cappuccino di hadapannya. Ia menumpukan dagunya di tangan kanannya.

Kling!

Bel kecil di pintu café bunyi, ia langsung menoleh, mendapati orang yang ia cari. Pemuda yang ia tunggu itu mencari-cari keberadaan dirinya, dan akhirnya ketemu. Pemuda tadi berjalan, mendatangi mejanya.

"Sei!" pekiknya bahagia.

Pemuda yang duduk di sofa itu tersenyum kecil. "Chihiro, duduklah. Pesan minum dulu, setelah itu kita bicara."

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang dipanggil Chihiro itu mengangguk kecil. Segera ia memesan secangkir _Darjeeling tea_. Setelah pesanannya datang, mereka pun duduk berhadapan.

"Jadi.. ada apa memanggilku ke sini, Chihiro?"

"Un.. aku.. aku mau minta maaf. Kemarin aku marah padamu karena kau tidak bisa ambil cuti, padahal kau sangat sibuk di kantor. _Gomen_, Sei." Ujarnya sambil menunduk.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa, Chihiro. Aku tau, kau ingin diperhatikan olehku, kan?" Tanya Akashi dengan senyum lembut.

Mayuzumi mendongak, menatap wajah kekasihnya, ia pun mengangguk kecil. Akashi pun tersenyum lembut, memandang kekasihnya –tunangan. Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 2 bulan, mereka akan menikah.

"_Anoo_, Sei.. apa kau bisa luangkan waktu?"

"Hm? Untuk?"

"Aku.. ingin merencakan pesta pernikahan bersamamu." Ujarnya sambil tersipu.

Akashi terkekeh kecil. "Bisa, kapan?"

"Ka.. kapan saja.. asal aku pergi bersama mu."

"_Jaa_, besok hari Minggu?"

"Unn!" Mayuzumi mengangguk dengan wajah berbinar.

Drrt! Drrt!

Ponsel Akashi bergetar di atas meja. Akashi meraih ponselnya, membaca nama penelepon.

Aomine Daiki.

'Daiki? Ada apa?' Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Siapa, Sei?" Tanya Mayuzumi sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Akashi mendongak. "Hmh, Daiki."

"Daiki? Aomine Daiki?"

Akashi mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kau angkat, siapa tahu penting."

Kembali Akashi menangguk. Ia pun menerima panggilan dari Aomine.

"Daiki?"

_"__Ah, Akashi."_

"Ada apa?"

_"__Err.. malam ini Kiseki no Sedai ingin reuni, kau bisa datang?"_

Sebelah alis Akashi naik. "Reuni? Tumben?"

_"__Yaah, entahlah.. Kise dari tadi berisik mengusulkan reuni."_

_"__Hidoi-ssu! Aku tidak berisikkk!"_ terdengar suara protes Kise di telepon.

Akashi menghela nafas. "Ya sudah."

_"__Hm, akan kukirim pesan untuk tempat dan jamnya."_ Balas Aomine.

"Hmn." Akashi membalas dengan gumaman, kemudian telepon diputus.

"Ada apa, Sei?"

"Hn? Tidak.. Kiseki no Sedai meminta reuni nanti malam."

"Aah.. begitukah.."

Akashi mengangguk. "Ah, Chihiro, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kantor, aku hendak mengerjakan dokumen yang belum selesai." Ujarnya setelah melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Mayuzumi mengangguk kecil. "_Jaa_, hati-hati, Sei."

Akashi mengangguk. "_Jaa_.."

**…****.::::****::::….**

Kling!

Bel kecil itu berbunyi, tanda seseorang masuk dari pintu depan. Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengelap tubuhnya yang basah, diluar hujan –deras. Ia mencari sekelompok pemuda dengan surai warna-warni yang menunggunya, ia pun menemukan teman-temannya duduk di sofa café dekat jendela.

"Akashi." Midorima menjadi yang pertama menyadari kehadiran Akashi.

Aomine dan Kise yang duduk membelakangi pintu menoleh ke belakang, menatap mantan kapten tim basket mereka semasa SMP.

"Akashicchi!" Kise berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau berisik, Kise." Ujar Aomine dengan santainya.

"_Hidoi_-ssu.." Kise menggembungkan pipinya.

Dengan cepat Akashi duduk di sofa tunggal berwarna krem itu, bergabung bersama teman-temannya. Ia memesan secangkir cappuccino, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah teman-temannya.

"Jadi ada apa, ini tidak hanya reuni kan?" Tanya Akashi tanpa basa-basi sambil menyipitkan matanya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan padaku." Ia mengeluarkan pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Kiseki no Sedai saling berpandangan, siapa yang harus berbicara duluan pada sang raja –iblis- satu ini. Akashi mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Cepatlah berbicara."

"A.. Akashicchi.." akhirnya Kise memberanikan diri membuka mulut.

Akashi menoleh. "Hm?"

"Apa benar.. kau.. akan menikah dengan Mayuzumi-san?"

"Ya, benar. Kenapa?"

"Lalu.. Kurokocchi?"

"Tetsuya? Dia kenapa?"

Kemudian hening. Kiseki no Sedai bingung harus bertanya seperti apa pada Akashi tentang hubungannya dengan Kuroko. Mereka semua saling bertukar pandang, Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalian ini.. berbicaralah dengan jelas. Memang ada apa dengan Tetsuya?" ujarnya sambil mendecakkan lidah. Akashi mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, Aomine dan Kise diam, Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, Murasakibara tetap memakan snacknya.

"_Anoo_… Akashicchi.."

Akashi menoleh begitu Kise memanggilnya. "Ada apa?"

Kise mendongak, menatap Akashi. Ia membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutupnya kembali. "Tidak.. tidak jadi." Kise menggeleng pelan dengan senyum gugup di wajahnya.

"Hah? Kau ini.. jadi sebenarnya kalian mau berbicara apa?"

"…" Hening, tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

"Kau berpura-pura bodoh, Akashi?" Tanya Aomine tiba-tiba.

Akashi menyipitkan matanya, memandang Aomine. "Bodoh? Kau mengataiku, Daiki?"

"Mungkin." Jawab Aomine santai.

Akashi mendengus. "Jangan buat aku marah." Ia kemudian melihat temannya satu persatu sebelum berdiri. "Sepertinya tidak ada yang kalian bicarakan denganku, lebih baik aku kembali ke kantor. Aku sibuk." Lanjutnya dengan nada mencibir.

Akashi meletakkan uangnya di atas meja kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar café, meninggalkan teman-temannya dalam keadaan hening. Mereka berempat saling berpandangan.

"Jadi.. kita harus bagaimana sekarang-ssu?" Tanya Kise tiba-tiba.

Aomine menghela nafas panjang. "Apalagi sekarang, Kise? Aku sudah cukup."

Kise berdiri. "Cukup apa?"

Aomine menoleh, menatap Kise. "Hah? Tentu saja aku sudah cukup dengan masalah yang tak ada selesainya ini!" seru Aomine.

Kise mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, menahan amarah. "Lalu kau mau melakukan apa, Aominecchi?"

"Aku berhenti."

Murasakibara berhenti melahap snacknya, Midorima sedikit membulatkan matanya, mereka memandang Aomine dengan wajah terkejut. Kise juga, memandang Aomine dengan wajah tak percaya. Kise mengepalkan kedua tangannya semakin erat, buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tubuh Kise sudah bergetar menahan amarahnya.

"Kau.. berhenti? Aominecchi!"

Aomine mengangguk kemudian menjawab tanpa ragu."Ya, aku berhenti."

Kise tiba-tiba mencengkram kerah baju Aomine, membuat Aomine berdiri dari sofa. "Kau.."

"Apalagi?! Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku berhenti." Ujar Aomine mendecih. "Apa kau bahkan tidak lelah?! Tetsu juga tidak mau, Kise." Lanjut Aomine sambil melepas cengkraman tangan Kise di kerah bajunya dengan kasar.

Kise mendongak, matanya berair. "Oh. Kalau begitu terserah kau saja, Aomine." Kise kemudian memukul wajah Aomine dengan kuat hingga Aomine jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ia segera keluar dari café setelah dengan kasar meletakkan uangnya di atas meja. Meninggalkan Midorima dan Murasakibara tak bisa berkata-kata.

**…****.::::****::::….**

Kise melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, tampak terburu-buru. Di tengah jalan, ia berhenti. Ia memandang ke sekitarnya, kerumunan manusia. Kise menghela nafas panjang, ia terbawa emosi. Kise mendongak, menatap langit yang gelap, tertutup awan. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, asap putih terbentuk karena udara malam ini begitu dingin. Kise melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 10 malam. Kembali ia menghela nafas panjang, melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri padatnya jalanan kota Tokyo.

* * *

**Author's note: doumo, author balik dengan cerita lain. Multichap. Lagi.**

**Jadi.. fic ini gimana menurut readers? bagus? atau jelek? tolong reviewnya :3 saran dan kritik sangat diterima tapi no flame pls. Jaa nee~**


End file.
